ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Vocaloid All Stars: Classifications
Hatsune Miku: Time for a quick roll call; I'm Hatsune Miku! Rin Kagamine: I'm Rin Kagamine! Megurine Luka: I'm Megurine Luka! Gumi Megpoid: I'm Gumi Megpoid! MEIKO: I'm Meiko! KAITO: I'm Kaito! Len Kagamine: I'm Len Kagamine! Camui Gakpo: I'm Kamui Gakupo! Ruby: I'm Ruby! SeeU: I'm SeeU! Luo Tianyi: I'm Luo Tianyi! Sweet ANN: I'm Sweet Ann! AVANNA: I'm Avanna! MAIKA: I'm Maika! SONiKA: I'm Sonika! Prima: I'm Prima! LOLA: I'm Lola! Miriam: I'm Miriam! DAINA: I'm Daina! Ling Yuezheng: I'm Ling Yuezheng! Cyber Diva: I'm Cyber Diva! Yan He: I'm Yan He! Clara Sanchez: I'm Clara Sanchez! VY1 Mizki: I'm VY1 Mizki! Yuzuki Yukari: I'm Yuzuki Yukari! SF-A2 Miki: I'm SF-A2 Miki! Yuki Kaai: I'm Yuki Kaai! Lapis Aoki: I'm Aoki Lapis! Merli: I'm Merli! Iroha Nekomura: I'm Iroha Nekomura! Nana Macne: I'm Nana Macne! Anon: I'm Anon! Kanon: I'm Kanon! Sugar: I'm Sugar Otomachi! Spicy: I'm Spicy Otomachi! Rana: I'm Rana! Lily: I'm Lily! CUL: I'm Cul! MEW: I'm Mew! LUMi: I'm Lumi! Xin Hua: I'm Xin Hua! Galaco: I'm Galaco! Stardust: I'm Stardust! Mayu: I'm Mayu! IA: I'm Ia! V Flower: I'm Flower! Unity-chan: I'm Unity-chan! Chika: I'm Chika! Mo Qingxian: I'm Mo Qingxian! Akikoloid-chan: I'm Akikoloid-chan! Kokone: '''I'm Kokone! '''Sachiko: '''I'm Sachiko! '''Zunko Tōhoku: I'm Zunko Tōhoku! ONA: I'm Ona! Kizuna Akari: I'm Akari Kizuna! Azuki Masaoka: I'm Azuki Masaoka! Matcha Kobayashi: '''I'm Matcha Kobayashi! '''Nemu Yumemi: I'm Nemu Yumemi! Uni: I'm Uni! Rune Anri: I'm Rune Anri! Mirai Komachi: '''I'm Mirai Komachi! '''Sora Haruno: I'm Sora Haruno! Amy: I'm Amy! Kaori: I'm Kaori! Hime Meika: I'm Hime Meika! Mikoto Meika: I'm Mikoto Meika! Oliver: I'm Oliver! Gachapoid Ryūto: I'm Ryūto Gachapoid! Piko Utatane: I'm Piko Utatane! Zhiyu Moke: '''I'm Zhiyu Moke! '''Fukase: I'm Fukase! DEX: I'm Dex! LEON: I'm Leon! VY2 Yūma: '''I'm VY2 Yūma! '''Tonio: I'm Tonio! Bruno Garcia: I'm Bruno Garcia! Hiyama Kiyoteru: I'm Kiyoteru Hiyama! Yuu: I'm Yuu from the ZOLA Project! Kyo: '''I'm Kyo from the ZOLA Project! '''Wil: I'm Wil from the ZOLA Project! YOHIOloid: I'm Yohioloid! Arsloid: '''I'm Arsloid! '''Big AL: '''I'm Big Al! '''Longya Yuezheng: I'm Longya Yuezheng! Ken: I'm Ken! Chris: And I'm Chris! Miku: Well, that's all the Vocaloids gathered in one group. Today's topic is all about classifications, so the first subject is nations of the world. Let's start with my country Japan because most Vocaloids are Japanese as a nation. (all other Japanese Vocaloids agreeing excitedly) Ruby: How about the USA? DAINA: Yee-haw~! (all other American Vocaloids agreeing to each other) Tianyi: You can add China which is my very own. (all other Chinese Vocaloids agreeing at once) SONiKA: There's also Great Britain which is also known as the United Kingdom. Oliver: Hi-5? LEON: Up high~ Oliver & LEON: Yeah~! *both jump to give a hi-5 and LEON chuckles* MAIKA: Don't forget my country, Spain~ Clara & Bruno: ¡Si! SeeU: South Korea? Uni: You bet! Sweet ANN: Australia... AVANNA: ...Ireland... Miriam: ...South Africa... LOLA: ...The Caribbean... Xin Hua: ...Taiwan... YOHIOloid: ...Sweden... ONA: ...and possibly a country that is supposedly between Basque and Portuguese. Prima: But Tonio and I don't have a real nation revealed, do we, my love? Tonio: It's tough to say. I guess we'll let someone else reveal our nations because of our accents. Miku: Let's skip to the next category about colors, shall we? I'm the only Vocaloid who's teal or what some people like to call turquoise. It's a color mixed between green and blue. MEIKO: In the rainbow order, red is the first color, so I'm one of the Japanese Vocaloids to wear red as my personal color, even though I was born with brown eyes and hair. Ruby: I'm the only American Vocaloid who's red as my theme color, too. Category:Vocaloid Category:Hatsune Miku